Are you for Real?
by AnAbominableSnowman
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . . Story adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, the chapters after chapter 6 will be where I start.
1. Chapter 1!

**Are you for Real?**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . .**  
**

**This is a story I've adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. The credit for this chapter and up to chapter 6 goes to her. I've just corrected some of the grammar and spellings! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, it would have been up tonight to but I've got an electronic baby to look after (it's a part of my college course) and it demands attention a lot! ;)**

**Enjoy and remember the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX.**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I asked.

"No."

It felt like my whole world was falling down. Then, before I could blink he was gone. He left, just like that. I knew where I had to go. I ran to my truck and drove as best as I could through my tears to the Cullen house. The garage was empty. All the cars were gone. Through the windows, all the furniture was covered with white sheets. They weren't planning on coming back for a while.

I stumbled up the steps, wiping away my tears. I touched the door and a flood of memories came back. My birthday, the first time I came here, the baseball game. I took a shaky break and opened the door, amazed that it was unlocked.

There on the floor in front of me was a note.

I picked it up and opened it. A key fell out.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. If you get this, this is my goodbye. Know that the family loves you. We always have. Edward is forcing us to leave. He says that it's what's best for you, but I know that you will attract danger somehow. So, stay safe and don't go into the woods. Esme, Carlisle, and I left everything here. We thought that if you wanted to come here, you are welcome. I have enclosed a key to the house, in case you want to stay sometimes to get away._

_I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you like a sister, and I always will._

_Goodbye,_

_Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett._

_Rose as well, but she won't admit it :*)_

Tears streamed down my face as I picked up the key and looked at it. I quietly walked through the house, touching what I felt like I had to. When I saw the piano, I looked the other way. I reached Carlisle's study and opened the door. I choked back a sob when I saw all the books, the desk with the disarray papers, the paintings, all placed where they were the last time I was here.

I remember the stories of the paintings. The Volturi as Edward had said three days ago. The people you go to when you want to commit suicide as a vampire. I flinched at saying his name in my mind. Note to self: Don't say HIS name in mind.

I looked at the picture of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I remember this story very well. They welcomed Carlisle and tried to get him to become human drinkers. The part that kept echoing in my mind was that they welcomed Carlisle with open arms. They just took him in. What if I were to . . . go there. What if I was to go there and ask to be changed? I could find Ed- HIM again. I could ask him how he really feels.

I looked at a little piece of paper, tacked to the wall. I pulled it off and read what it said. The handwriting matches the note from downstairs.

_Bella,_

_Please do not even think about going to Volterra. It is dangerous and they can kill you without a second thought. Even since you know too much of our kind. It's dangerous. DO NOT GO TO VOLTERRA, BELLA!_

_Alice_

Volterra. Did she realize that she wrote what the city was called? I looked at where the paper came from and it had a golden plate under it.

_**VOLTERRA, ITALY - 1735**_

Italy. I know where I'm going. If I do die, I'll gladly let them kill me. I can't imagine a world without E- HIM in it. I crumpled up the paper, put it in my pocket, and flew out the door. When I got to the front door, I pulled out my key and locked it. Placing the key a few inches deep in some plant soil, I raced to my car and started the engine. I would make Charlie a nice dinner, and leave a note, saying I'm going to travel for a while. Get my head around things. I'll be back when I'm ready. Yeah, that's good.

I pulled into the driveway to see Charlie wasn't home yet. I sighed in relief and set the first note from Alice on the kitchen table as I got steak and potatoes going. I did my homework quickly and packed my book bag. I put a few changes of clothes, my laptop, passport, and some of my favourite books. My backpack fell on the floor and a floorboard popped up. I cussed and picked my backpack up, seeing something in the floor.

I knelt down and gasped. I pulled out my presents from the Cullen's. Pictures of me and HIM. I shook my head and put my presents from everyone but HIM into my backpack. I set the pictures of HIM and me on the window sill and kept the pictures of his family and me. They were my only family now. I packed my toothbrush, hair brush, and anything else I may need in the next three days. I wrote a note to Charlie saying that I was driving back to Phoenix, since HE broke up with me. It brought back too many memories.

I took a deep breath and finished dinner just as Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, dad. I made dinner." I said loud enough for him to hear. I realized that I haven't talked since HE left. I grimaced as Charlie say in HIS favourite chair.

"Where's Edward?" Charlie asked.

I flinched. "Um, he and I broke up. Apparently Carlisle and Esme have moved."

He noticed my pained expression, "Oh, I'm sorry honey. I heard Dr. Cullen got a different job today at work. You okay?"

I smiled, "Oh, I'm fine. I was, um, thinking of going to Phoenix for a couple of days, you know? Just to get out of here and relax. I just get memories when I'm here, so I'll come back when I get over him or something. That's okay, right?"

He dropped his fork and looked up at me. "You want to leave?"

My eyes widened, "No! Dad, no. I just think that I would get over him better if I left for a week or so. I just feel like I'm going to explode if I stay here. I don't want to have a break down at school tomorrow."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "You know, when your mom left, I did the same thing. I tried to deal with it."

I nodded, "That's what I want to do. I want to deal with my pain and just forget about it, but I can't here. I remember everything we did together. And I just want to forget." My voice cracked at the last word and I turned away and looked out the window.

"Oh, honey. It's fine. You can go. I don't care. Just let your mom know you're going to Phoenix. She'll be in Jacksonville still."

I nodded. "I'll call her on my way."

I really would. The more people I got in on this lie, the more believable it will be. I cleared the plates and started to go up the stairs.

"When do you want to leave?" Charlie called.

My heart stopped. When?

"Um, maybe in the morning. About the time I go to school."

Charlie nodded and hugged me. "I'll miss you, Bells."

I smiled and hugged him back, "I'll miss you too."

I looked over his shoulder and saw the note Alice gave me opened and next to where Charlie was sitting. Charlie read it. I'll have to leave tonight.

My heart stopped. "Hey, is it okay if I go to the Cullen house, you know? For a parting peace?"

Charlie pulled away abruptly and read my face, "You sure? Do you think that will be best?"

I nodded, "It will help me get over it. I really think it would. If I'm not back by ten, I'll call you."

Charlie kissed my forehead, "Ok, kiddo. I won't wait up."

I smiled, grateful. "Thanks, dad. See you. Love you."

I ran up the steps and into my room, pulling on sneakers. I grabbed my backpack but stopped. How would I pass this one off?

I shook that thought out and slung it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going with a backpack?" Charlie asked as I walked down the steps.

I froze and looked at him. "I was, um, going to draw what it feels like being at the Cullen's house. Maybe it will help me out somehow. I read it somewhere, I think it was seventeen mag. Love, you! Don't wait up!" I grabbed my keys and the note from Alice from the table and walked out the door.

I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and started it up. Charlie waved from the window, and I waved back. Did he suspect what I was doing? I pulled out of the driveway and down the road, passing the Cullen driveway and driving all the way to the airport. I took a deep breath and handed the girl my wad of cash I saved for college.

"Where to, miss?" The girl asked.

Her eyes were violet, which I thought was strange.

"Italy, please." I responded.

I looked at her long blond hair. She would give Rosalie a run for her money. She was really pale too.

"Where to in Italy?" She asked, sweetly.

I think I saw her eyes get redder, "Um, somewhere as close to Volterra as possible."

She froze, "Volterra?"

I blinked and I think she moved super-fast. I gasped.

"Vampire." I barely whispered.

Her head snapped to mine, "What?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, ma'am. Can I please have my ticket?"

"Sure," she started to punch things in and looked at me nicely, "What is your business in Volterra?"

I shrugged, "I was planning on meeting my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, there."

She had a face of recognition, "Ah, young love. Well, good luck. I hope you and that Mr. Cullen meet up."

She handed me a ticket and I smiled, thanking her. She pulled out a cell phone and I heard a few words as I walked away.

"Master Aro," She said, "A human is coming to Volterra. She knows of our existence."

I spun around, "You're from the Volturi."

She froze and looked at me, "How do you know of the Volturi?"

Didn't think that one through. You just killed yourself, congratulations. Yeah, I was stupid.

"Um, I was planning on going to them, and um-"

She laughed a soft laugh and walked in front of me.

"Master, I will call you back in a moment." She snapped the phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"You were planning on going to the Volturi?"

I nodded, "I was going to ask for death, and I don't have any other vampire friends to kill me instantly. So, I was going to take my chances."

She looked me over, "What's so special about you that the mind reader dated you for?"

I blinked, "He couldn't read my mind."

Her eyes turned red, probably due to some contacts dissolving in their venom.

"Ah, that is interesting. I will take you to Aro myself; he might find you worthwhile."

I gulped and looked at her outstretched hand, "Um, you could just kill me."

She laughed and grabbed my arm, "But then I would be punished. You are going to come with me."

"Your eyes," I said, rather bluntly.

"What?"

"Your eyes, their red. Your contacts ran out."

She froze and looked at me, "You're kidding. I just put those in an hour ago!" She muttered to herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out some more contacts and put them in before I could blink.

"Is that better?"

I nodded, "Violet."

She laughed and pulled me toward an exit door. I was about to protest until a big guy that looked like Emmett came over to join us.

"Oh, Heidi, you found yourself a good catch."

I gulped; they were talking about me as food.

"I'm taking her to Aro, Demetri. Where's Felix?" Heidi, my kidnapper, said.

"Why waste such a . . ." he sniffed me, "Nice smelling human by taking her to Aro?"

"Because I know about your existence," I said, jerking away from his sniff.

Demetri looked at Heidi, "She knows?"

I nodded, "Yes, so please refrain from smelling me. I've been sniffed too much in the last year. I don't need other vampires, especially human drinkers, to sniff me. I've had my fair share of people killer vampires to know they want to kill me."

Demetri looked amused.

Heidi pushed me towards the door, "We'll talk on the flight. I knew those Cullen's were going to fall for a human."

I opened the door and saw a small jet hidden amongst the trees. I was about to say something when Heidi opened the door and led me inside.

"Sit." She said, pointing to a bunch of chairs. I took my backpack off and sat.

"When Alice sees this, she'll kill me." I mumbled.

"The future seer? You know her?" Heidi asked.

I looked up, blushing. "Um, yeah. She is - was - sort of my best friend."

"You said you know human drinkers. Who?"

I gulped, "Um, some nomads. James is dead, but there is Victoria and Laurent. I don't think Laurent wants to kill me, but Victoria definitely does."

"Why?" Demetri asked.

I sighed, "My ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen," I grimaced at saying his name, "killed her mate, James, in the spring when he was coming after me. Tracking me would be more like it."

"And you know the Laurent fellow won't want to kill you?"

I looked at the new arrival that entered. He was cute, but different, "I don't know. If he still works for Victoria, maybe. He might do it to get back on her good side after that fight."

"What fight?"

"The fight in Phoenix. The Cullen's were trying to keep me away from James, and Laurent went out on his own. He said that he didn't want to fight. A day later, James lured me to Phoenix and a ballet studio. He tortured me and bit me and then the Cullen's came."

"He bit you?" Heidi asked, sceptical.

I showed her my wrist, "Yes, he bit me."

She gasped, "But you would - you should- you aren't-"

"Edward sucked the venom out. I was in the hospital for four days, unconscious from blood loss, but I survived!" I said with fake happiness.

The new comer laughed, "I like her; she's funny."

I rolled my eyes, "My names Bella, not her."

Demetri cracked a smile, "This one is Felix. Big jerk he is too."

I looked at Felix, "I wouldn't doubt it either."

"So, who told you of vampires?" Heidi asked.

"Bram Stoker." I said sarcastically.

She grinned, "Who told you of our kind?"

"No one told me, I guessed. I got it right and told the Cullen's I knew. It wasn't that hard, really. I knew they didn't eat, didn't come out when it was sunny, and they went on camping trips every other weekend. There were legends about them from a werewolf tribe nearby, but that was really it."

Heidi looked like she was the only one that was listening.

"Werewolves?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It was just some legends. I think I have the book with me, actually."

I opened up my backpack and handed her my Quileute legends book. She flipped through it at human speed, as not to scare me.

"You guys can move fast. I'm used to it." I said, softly.

Heidi nodded and flipped through it faster.

"They aren't werewolves. They are shape shifters." Heidi announced, handing the book back to me.

"Shape shifters?" I asked at the same time as Felix and Demetri.

"If they get angry, they burst into whatever animal is in their blood. This tribe turns to wolves. Huge wolves by the looks of it."

The plane started to life and I looked at Heidi, "You weren't kidding."

She smiled, "Of course not. We have been watching you, Bella."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget that the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX! She's an amazing writer and I suggest that you check her stories out if you haven't already! :)**

**Remember next chapter will be out tomorrow!**

**ALSO! Who's seen Breaking Dawn Part 2? What did you think of it? I love it, it's absolutely amazing! I'm so sad it's the end though but we'll always have FanFiction! :D**

**Love and Hugs,  
**

**Kirsty x  
**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Are you for Real?**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . .

**This is a story I've adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. The credit for this chapter and up to chapter 6 goes to her. I've just corrected some of the grammar and spellings! There are also some minor changes to this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy and remember the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX.**

**I know I said that I'd update a few weeks ago but I got ill and then I got so busy with college and with catching up on all my college work! I'm sorry for the long absence but here is the second chapter! I promise that I'm about to start going through the 3****rd**** chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**_Alice's visions are going to be in italics with _**_~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~ **at the top and other people's thoughts are too!**_

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked Alice panicked.

I told her specifically not to go searching for her future. She'd told me that she couldn't control it; she was just so attuned to her. I didn't believe her, until this vision hit.

* * *

_~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~_

_Bella walks up to a set of doors with people walking behind her but I couldn't catch a glimpse of their faces, they were blurred._

_"Ah! Hello beautiful Bella!" A voice cried, "I've been expecting you for a while."_

_"Um, hello. . . Aro, I believe?"_

_"My, you know more than I expected!" Aro cheered, "Isn't that great? Caius? Marcus?"_

_"Quite," Caius agreed, though he didn't sound like he agreed at all._

_"Tell me, young one. What do you know?"_

_"There are shape shifters in her area," A feminine voice from behind her commented._

_"Shape shifters?" Aro asked interested, "Really?"_

_"You can't - You can't kill them!" Bella panicked._

_Her eyes were wide and her breathing seemed erratic like she was on the verge of having a panic attack_

_Aro chuckled, "Why would we kill them?"_

_"They know of vampires Master," An unknown male answered._

_Bella was rubbing her hands together subconsciously. It's a nervous habit of hers._

_"So tell me, where is your Edward? That was why we were watching you in the first place."_

_"He- He left me. We b- broke up."_

_"Such a shame, I was hoping for a pair," Aro murmured._

_"I wish for death. I wanted to come here so you could kill me. I can't do it myself and I already took care of my family. They'll think I got lost on the road on my way to Phoenix. I just want to die," Bella whispered._

_Her broken words and the tone of her voice made something inside of me break._

_"My, she is smart as well!" Aro cried happily._

_He seemed to be on a sugar high._

_"What is it that young Edward saw in you?" Caius asked._

_"He couldn't read my mind," Bella replied quickly, "He couldn't even get the slightest thought."_

_"Your hand, if I may?" Aro asked._

_She handed a shaky hand over._

_"I won't hurt you, young one," Aro murmured._

_He took her hand in his and leaned over it, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes in surprise minutes later and chuckled, "My, you confound us all! Jane, if you please."_

_Jane flashed her eyes to Bella and concentrated hard._

_Bella looked around confused, "What's she doing?"_

_"You can't feel that?" Jane questioned surprised._

_"Feel what?" Bella asked, slightly afraid._

_"Jane's gift is to cause pain," Aro murmured, "If you can block her, you most likely can block Demetri's tracking, Alec's sense deprivation, and most likely all mental gifts! You would make a great addition to the guard."_

_"She knows too much, Aro. The punishment is death," Caius hissed._

_"Such a waste," Aro murmured._

_~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~_

* * *

The vision went dark suddenly and I growled, "I have to leave."

"No! Edward please don't do it!" Alice cried.

"What is going on?"

"The Volturi have Bella," Alice sobbed, "They are going to kill her!"

"I think it's time we made a visit to Aro," Carlisle said softly, "See what has happened."

"She went there begging for death," I whispered, "They killed her. I saw it. Caius reminded Aro that letting her know was punishment for death and Aro said; 'Such a waste' and the vision went dark."

"We'll go there and just visit for a while, act like we don't know anything," Carlisle whispered.

"My sister is dead and it's your entire fault!" Rosalie shouted, "I told you we should have stayed! I told you that leaving would kill her! And look what it's done! She's committed suicide! This is your entire fault, Edward!"

"I know," I whispered, my heart crushing with each word she spoke.

"She'll never know that I envied her! That I wished she would live! That I wished she would stay human because she never belonged with you, Edward. She belonged human! She belonged with that mutt more than she belonged with you! Didn't you hear? Yes, I went back to Forks to get my Prada bag and you know what I saw. I saw that Jacob Black sitting on the front porch, heartbroken! He phased into a wolf because we left, Bella left, and he loved her! And that's one more person to add to the list of people's lives we've ruined! I hope all of you are happy! Emmett and I were the only ones that fought to stay, and you called her your sister, girlfriend, or daughter. I'm disgusted," She shouted.

Rosalie started to leave the room, pulling a heartbroken Emmett with her.

I turned to Jasper, "This isn't my fault-"

"Don't you dare blame this on Jasper," Rosalie growled, inches from my face in three seconds flat, "This is really all your fault. You brought her into this family, you made Jasper's bloodlust worse, and you were the one that pushed her into the glass plates and the glass table way too hard for a human to be able to endure. The whole birthday incident was YOUR FAULT! We could deal with a paper cut, but you went over board and tried to protect her! Well you know where that got us?"

I stayed quiet, knowing where this was going.

"ANSWER ME!" Rosalie screamed.

"She's dead," I brokenly whispered.

"It got her broken, humiliated, and dead. You broke her beyond repair that night and you blamed everyone but yourself! When it was you all along! You just couldn't leave your singer alone! She would never have been hunted my James, she would never have wanted to be changed! She would never have been put in a position that she is in now! It's all YOUR FAULT!"

She punched me in the jaw and everyone gasped in shock. Rosalie wasn't one for violence. Whenever she hit someone, she meant it. Emmett's play slaps were nothing. Just that, play slaps. A punch was an extreme.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"Don't even start!" Rosalie shouted, "This is your fault too! You may have control, but you were the one that decided we should leave. You supported Edward's decision and that makes you just as bad. At least Jasper. . . Jasper felt guilty. It's not his fault in the slightest, it's not Emmett's fault either. We fought it and we held Jasper back, because it could have been so much worse."

_I wonder if he really was trying to protect her or just trying to get to her blood. I mean Jasper has told me about all the bloodlust he felt coming from Edward and it has always seemed like Jasper was trying to protect her and Edward was about to attack her, maybe he turned it around at the last moment and pushed all his bloodlust onto Jasper to make it seem like Jasper was at fault and not him._

I tried not to show my panic at her thoughts and hoped that she wouldn't verbalise those thoughts and I was thankful when she didn't and just continued with what she was saying before.

"And Alice, she thought you were her best friend, but you dropped her like a piece of used clothing without a second thought. And Esme, you loved her and I can tell how much leaving her hurt. But you couldn't betray your mates' decision. . ." Rosalie whispered the last part.

"We'll go to Volterra and demand to know where she's kept," Carlisle said.

"They burn the bodies and keep them in an ash pot," Alice whispered, "If they killed her, she's long gone. There's no way we would be able to find her."

"We have to try," I whispered broken.

It felt like my whole body was gone. Jasper kept flinching.

"I have to get out of here," he whispered.

"Jazzy! Get back here!" Alice called after him.

"No! I have a bone to pick with you," Rosalie growled, "He can't handle the pain of the family. You may not like who he really is, so you mould him into what you want him to be, but we do. He can't handle Edward's guilt, so he needs to leave the room. Understand that. He isn't a puppet or a Barbie. He's a vampire. He has feelings, rather a lot more than usual, but he has feelings and you ignore those and use him for what you want! You're such a selfish bitch, you even tried to turn Bella into your own human Barbie doll!"

Rosalie stormed out of the room without another word, Emmett following behind her.

"They're going to Volterra separately with Jasper. They're planning to join the guard," Alice gasped.

"We're leaving right now. Pack a bag or not, it doesn't matter, but we're leaving in five minutes."

We nodded and ran off, but I just sank into the chair and pulled at my hair, "It's my entire fault!"

"Edward, honey, no it's not," Esme said gently.

"Yes, it is," I moaned, "Rosalie's right! She's always right. I brought her into this mess and she died from it."

Esme gave a quiet sob and left the room.

Five minutes later, Carlisle looked at me, "Son, we're leaving."

I nodded and stood up, walking robotically to the cars.

"You all drive to the airport; I'm going to run, so I can take the cars back to the house and then I'll run back to the airport."

We nodded and she handed Esme her bag before running into the forest.

We drove to the airport in silence and not a word was spoken as Alice drove off as soon as we got to the airport and according to her thoughts, we were to buy her a ticket as well.

"Hello, welcome to Maine's Commercial Air Port. How may I help you?" A woman asked with bright red hair and green eyes.

For some reason she reminded me of Victoria and I gave a low growl at the thought.

"Four tickets to Rome, Italy, please."

"Excellent," the girl smiled, "Although, there are only three of you."

"I'm here!" Alice said suddenly.

I hadn't even heard her approach. She was singing all of the songs that she knows annoy me to block her thoughts; this means that she knows something.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I hissed too low for the human girl to hear.

"Bella's futures still blank," she whispered, "I think we might be too late."

I held back a sob and followed Carlisle around like a zombie. I didn't remember the next ten hours, but when the plane landed, Carlisle shook me to alertness.

"We're going to run there."

We nodded and walked out into the airport, our carry-on bags in our hands.

"This way," Carlisle murmured.

We followed him outside, where it was dark, nearly midnight, in which case, we took off without anyone noticing us. Ten minutes later, we were entering the grounds of Volterra when time just seemed to stop. We were frozen. I could tell everyone else was aware. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I were frozen, along with the rest of the city. What is going on in Italy?

* * *

**Here you all go! Hope you liked it and ****thanks for reading! Don't forget that the credit for this chapter (apart from Rosalie's thoughts, they were my idea) goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX! She's an amazing writer and I suggest that you check her stories out if you haven't already! :)**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


	3. Chapter 3!

**Are you for Real?**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . .

**This is a story I've adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. The credit for this chapter and up to chapter 6 goes to her. I've just corrected some of the grammar and spellings! There are also some minor changes to this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy and remember the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX.**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Such a waste," Aro murmured.

"Or we could change her," Marcus announced suddenly.

We all looked at him.

"Why?" Caius hissed.

"The punishment is death or changing. She wishes for death, but she is too valuable. I say we change her," Marcus explained.

Aro mumbled something, "I say we change her as well. Dear Caius, I believe it would be better and that way when the Cullen's come, we can see for ourselves if they want Isabella or not."

"Felix, take her away, change her."

"Yes, Master," Felix bowed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along, through double doors. I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Calm that heart of yours if you don't want me to kill you," Felix stated calmly.

I gave a choked laugh, "You think that scares me?"

"It should have."

"I have faced Emmett Cullen's bear hugs, which are much scarier than you. Even though you have...red eyes," I mumbled the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear what I said. But unluckily for me he did hear me, me and my big mouth or should it be stupid vampire hearing?

"Yes, I drink from you humans, but I have the best control out of all of us. You won't be dying today, sorry."

"Damn it," I grumbled.

I really hoped that my pain would just end. He chuckled and it sounded like music to my ears. God, why am I thinking this?

"I know, quite depressing that you are living, right?" Felix mumbled sarcastically.

I blushed, "Alright, fine. Just flick your wrist, break my neck and throw me out the window. Then you don't have to worry about it."

"Nice try."

He led me to a bedroom, "This will be your room from now on. Now, where do you want me to bite?"

"Wherever you can reach? I don't know. I'm not an expert on this," I retorted.

"Right, it doesn't matter anyway you'll scream no matter what."

"I doubt that," I mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes, "Good, then we'll do the neck."

Before I could react he was at my neck.

"This will hurt," He warned.

"Obviously," I managed to laugh.

"Sorry," he whispered so softly I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not.

Before I could assure him, he sank his teeth into my neck and set me down on the bed. Then time just seemed to stop. I began burning, burning. My body was on fire, my vision dark. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, though I wanted to more than anything.

* * *

I woke up after three days and blinked. Felix was leaning over me. I started at him confused. "What the hell?" I gasped. Then I gasped again at my voice! It was bells! So beautiful!

I touched Felix's shoulder and he blinked.

"Holy shit, that was creepy," Felix shouted.

I was confused, "What?"

"You like, froze me," he said, "Didn't you feel that?"

I shook my head, "I-I don't think so. How long were you like that?"

"For the past day. Ever since last night during your final hours of the transformation. I think that's your power. You can stop time, like freeze it! That's totally cool!"

I giggled, "Is the whole castle like that?"

He was out of my room and back in a second, "Yeah."

"Awesome!" I said, nodding, "Awesome indeed! Think of all the mischief we can pull while they're all as frozen as a statue!"

He laughed, "Now make time come back."

I closed my eyes and shook my head around like I was humming a song in my head. I thought about people being in motion, activity, and time. I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly, I heard people shouting, "What the hell was that!"

I giggled, "Oopsies."

There was a knock on my door and Felix answered, "Master, it seems she's even more powerful than we imagined."

"She did this?" Aro gasped in amazement.

Felix nodded.

"We have visitors," Heidi murmured, "They have only just entered the city this morning, but due to Bella, they have been frozen like the rest of us."

Aro took Heidi hand and flashed his eyes to me, letting her go.

"Bella, how do you feel to seeing the Cullen's?"

I smiled, "I feel great."

Aro chuckled, "I knew you would say something like that because it seems that Alice had a vision of you being killed. How would you feel to playing a little prank on them, young one?"

"I'd love that," I smiled, "If that's okay?"

"Oh, yes. I think it would be spectacular! Carlisle is a very dear friend and we always prank each other."

I smirked, "Just tell me what we're doing and we'll get this executed perfectly."

Aro laughed, "Oh, you are going to be a prankster, I can tell."

Felix pouted, "That's my role."

"I'll let you teach me the lay out and then we'll compete and sometimes even pair up to plan pranks, how about that?"

"You are on!" Felix laughed.

"Aro, what's the plan?" Heidi asked eagerly.

* * *

"Welcome dear friends!" Aro shouted.

I was currently hiding behind the statue. Felix and Heidi sat in front of it, making sure I couldn't be seen. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

"What joyous occasion has brought you here?" He asked.

"You killed a member of our family," Carlisle said calmly, "What is supposed to be joyous about that?"

"I don't recall killing a member of your family and by the looks of it, everyone is right there, Carlisle. Surely you are mistaken."

"She was human," Carlisle continued.

"You do know that a human knowing of our existence is forbidden," Caius snarled.

"How could you!" Edward shouted, "She was my mate!"

"She knew too much," Aro calmly stated.

"She was a member of our family; surely you could tell if you touched her."

"She came to us, begging for death. I couldn't read her thoughts and she was against being changed. The only other option was death. It was what she wanted. And as I recall, she said that she and Edward had broken up. She wasn't a member of your family. You left her, human, knowing our secret. She couldn't have been your mate, if you left her."

I heard Edward's broken sobs. It was strange because while part of me still loved him, part of me didn't want him in my life.

Felix sighed, "Master Aro, I believe they are right. Killing the human wasn't the right thing to do. We should have changed her."

"She would have just killed herself," Aro murmured, "There was nothing_ I_ could do."

"I offered," Felix said.

"You did. I believe when walking through the lobby, you called dibs on her?" Aro asked amused, "What about our human receptionist, Rachel? You liked her."

"She was and is still human," Felix said defensive, "Besides, we were talking about the other human. Bella, I believe her name was."

Edward growled, "How dare you call dibs on MY Bella."

"Your Bella? Are you sure about that? You left her, Eddie."

Heidi tapped her foot impatiently, signalling my entry was soon.

"I love her! I lied to her when we left! I had to do what I did to keep her safe!"

Heidi nodded and I strode out towards them.

"And have Victoria kill me?" I asked, "She's still out there you know."

"Oh my- Bella!" Edward cried, running towards me.

I shot my hand out and he froze mid step.

I grinned, "I'm getting pretty good at this."

Aro chuckled, "Very good, young one. Unfreeze him, please."

I dropped my hand and Edward stood up straight.

"How- That was you when we first got into the city," He stammered.

"Oh, right. That! I sort of developed my powers during my change and it seems like they were manifesting as I changed which caused everyone in the castle and the city to simply freeze."

"You froze us while you were changing? How long have you been a vampire?" Jasper asked in amazement.

"Three hours," I answered casually.

Jasper started to sputter.

"Which reminds me, you need to feed," Aro murmured.

"I don't feel thirsty," I told Aro honestly.

"Magnificent! You confound us all!" Aro cried.

I saw Caius roll his eyes, as well as Marcus. Apparently they thought he was crazy as well.

"Get on with it, Aro," Marcus chastised in a delicate voice, almost as if he hardly spoke.

With the way everyone reacted, I believe that was the case.

"Right, right," Aro murmured, "You let a human know of our existence and then you just left her."

"We left to protect her," Edward answered staring at me.

I glared back.

"Perhaps, but you still left her... human as well."

"We were planning on changing her, but Edward was against the idea with a vengeance," Carlisle replied.

"Edward, your hand," Aro ordered.

Edward handed over his hand hesitantly. What could he be hiding? I just had to find this out.

Edward gazed at Aro as Aro went back in time with his memories. My curiosity was getting the best of me as Aro let go and tutted.

"That is not very nice at all," Aro murmured, slightly angry, "How could you do something like that and still claim her as your mate?"

"She is my human. She doesn't belong to anyone else but me," He cried.

"I'm not your human," I growled, "I'm not even human anymore."

"What about Renee, Charlie, Phil?" Edward pleaded.

I kept my face indifferent, "What's done is done."

"Isabella's right, what's done is done. Now, what you have done is done, but should we proceed to go about this normally, or give you a 'Get out of Jail Free' card, since she did come to us and fix your mess herself? Hmm Decisions, decisions," Aro mused.

* * *

**Here you all go! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Don't forget that the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX! She's an amazing writer and I suggest that you check her stories out if you haven't already! :)**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


	4. Chapter 4!

**Are you for Real?**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . .

**This is a story I've adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. The credit for this chapter and up to chapter 6 goes to her. I've just corrected some of the grammar and spellings! There are also some minor changes to this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy and remember the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX.**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"I say we let them stay here, serving the guard," Caius said, "For two hundred years."

The Cullen's gasped, "But she's a vampire now!"

"Others in the area know you are a vampire as well," Caius countered, "Don't they?"

"No," Carlisle said, "They don't. We haven't told anyone. We haven't told any humans either. Bella guessed."

"Because of those humans that knew told her."

I grinned, "Remember Jake?"

"The Quileute!" Edward growled, "What about him?"

"I got the answers from him, by flirting. Those legends still have you and your name in them. They know you are vampires. All of the elders, the wolves, and the select few tribe members," I told them already bored, "They even sell books about it all."

"But-" Edward started, "They can die for all I care! I just want Bella."

"What did Aro find that you didn't tell me? Seeing another woman?"

"No!" Edward gasped, "Of course not!"

Jasper grimaced, "Dude, even I can tell your lying."

I walked over to Edward, sniffing him. His normal scent was mixed with citrus and lime.

"Tanya Denali," I commented instantly, "She's been after you for so long, did you give in?"

"How did you know it was Tanya?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I had a gut feeling and it smells like her...but I wouldn't know," I mumbled the last part, giving Aro a confused glance.

He chuckled, "I'll call Eleazar and we'll see exactly what you have. Now, back to the Cullen's..." He trailed off and looked at them almost lazily, "We'll let them stay for a few weeks. If there is no...Progress between Bella and Edward, we'll kill Edward. The others will be let free."

I nearly groaned. Weeks! Heidi and Demetri sent me sympathetic looks. I walked to stand beside the two of them but someone grabbed me from behind and threw me over their shoulder.

"Put me down," I growled.

When they made no move, I froze them and then hopped down off of Edward's shoulder, "Stupid fucker."

"I say we keep him like that!" Jane smiled, "He will make a great statue. Not talking and whining suits him well."

I giggled, "I like the way you think, but I should give him a chance to make things up to me, even though he's already with someone."

Jane giggled, "Master, can I?"

Aro looked at me quickly, then to Jane, "Not too much."

I unfroze Edward and Jane made him drop to the floor in pain. Heidi and I were giggling like maniacs. God, this is great! I was going to enjoy my life here. With my true family and my 'Masters'.

* * *

**Here you all go! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Don't forget that the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX! She's an amazing writer and I suggest that you check her stories out if you haven't already! :)**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


	5. Chapter 5!

**Are you for Real?**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . .

**This is a story I've adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. The credit for this chapter and up to chapter 6 goes to her. I've just corrected some of the grammar and spellings! There are also some minor changes to this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy and remember the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX.**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I grabbed Felix, just as he was about to go into the training room, "I need help on some pranks."

He grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that involves Eddie, because I want to kick his ass, but without using any physical means."

Felix laughed, "Alright, come to my humble abode."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he ran off. I followed his scent to his room and entered. I gasped at what I saw.

"Ho-ly shit!" I said, making holy sound like two words.

"Like it?"

I took in the room. There were plans of the castle painted on the only full wall. There was a gold blanketed bed in the far wall, in between two windows. There were mid-evil weapons scattered around, hanging on walls, laying on the floor.

"This is like...evil!" I giggled.

He smirked, "So, this is where Edward's room is," he said, pointing at the room designated as Edward's on the huge map.

I nodded.

"This is your room," He pointed three doors down, "My first idea would be finding some...vampire male and having a..." he trailed off suggestively.

I nodded, "I see. But I also don't see any willing participants."

"Walla! I'm here!" Felix laughed.

I cleared my throat, "We'll use your first idea as our last resort."

He narrowed his eyes but nodded in agreement anyway, "Fine, fine. We could set fire to his room?"

"He may not live through it. That will definitely be last, but I like where this is going."

"We think about-"

"Think vile things!" I interrupted him impatiently, "Think about Demetri and Heidi. Think about Jane and-"

"Don't you dare," Felix growled.

I smirked, "You do like her then."

He narrowed his eyes, "Shut up."

I giggled, "Alright, alright. So, enough about you and Jane," He growled, "We're going to do something even greater. Lean down."

He followed my instructions immediately and I whispered my plan in his ear. No one would know, not even the nosy pixie Alice.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard Aro call.

I ran into the throne room and bowed slightly like I saw the other guard members do.

"You called for me, Master Aro?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You're learning. Eleazar is here."

I looked up and met eyes with the guest. Eleazar.

"Ah, she has magnificent powers!" Eleazar grinned, "A shield and time stopper. She can use her senses to absorb any information it can give her. This likely explains the time she smelt Tanya's scent and knew it was her instantly. I'd say she will develop more powers as she ages."

My eyes widened, "Aren't vampires supposed to only have one power?"

"Yes," Eleazar said laughing slightly, "Vampires are only supposed to have one power but you...you have more than three."

Shield. Stopping Time. Absorb Information with senses. And I'll develop more, "What does this mean?"

"It means dear one that you are a very powerful being and I am honoured to be in your presence," He bowed slightly.

Aro clapped happily, "Wonderful! Eleazar, will you be staying?"

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I have to attend Kate and Garrett's wedding."

"Yes, of course," Aro smiled. "Well will you please send the Volturi's congratulations on their marriage?"

"I will, Aro. Thank you."

Without another word, he was gone and the three kings were staring at me.

"Isabella," Aro started, "Have you made any progress with Edward?"

"No Master," I replied softly, "But, in all due respect, I don't wish to get back with him ever."

"Understandable," Aro chuckled, "Very well. You may go, and your plans with Felix, good idea."

I would have blushed, "Thank you."

I left without another word and went straight to my room, getting ready for my plan. I got a pair of short black shorts, a red tank top, and some black sneakers on before walking to the training room. I saw Edward standing there, talking with Felix.

"Felix!" I grinned, "Ready?"

"I'm not teaching you today," Felix said frowning.

That wasn't going with the plan.

"Oh, well, who is?" I asked, frowning also.

"Alec," Felix answered gesturing towards the door.

I turned and saw a dashing young man. Not much older than what I would assume a boy would be. He had dark brown flippy hair, red eyes and pale skin. He was slightly taller than I by a few inches. His eyes looked me over and then he snapped his gaze to Felix.

"This is Bella," Felix introduced while gesturing to me, "She's a shield, and a few others things. I'll let them be a surprise," Felix chuckled.

I grinned, "Pleasure to meet you, Alec."

Alec just nodded, which bugged me. I wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Was it like bells? The wind? What?

"Alright, Fucker and I are going to watch. I'm sorry, I mean Edward," Felix chuckled, "Don't kill her. Aro actually likes this one a lot."

Alec rolled his eyes and jumped at me. I stuck my hand out and froze him.

I giggled, "Surprise!"

I unfroze him and Alec's eyes widened.

"What was that?" He gasped.

His voice was soft, delicate, charming with a husky quality to it. Manly, but beautiful.

"Another one of my powers. I can stop time for any person or being," I smiled.

He blinked looking completely awed, "Wow. Anything else?"

I walked up to him and sniffed, "Fifteen. Born in 1643. Bitten in 1658. Jane's your twin. You were serving the Volturi since you were bitten, and are unmated. Correct?"

He looked at me, "What did you do?"

"My senses give me information. Like I found out that _that _cheating bastard," I sighed pointing at Edward, "Is currently sleeping with Tanya Denali and Felix has a thing for a certain someone. As well as Demetri."

Felix grimaced, "No way."

"Oh, right, let me rephrase that," I laughed, "Demetri likes someone too."

"Fascinating," Alec breathed.

"Now you are starting to sound like Aro," I smirked.

He chuckled, "Let's get training, and try to not use your powers. Any of them."

I nodded in agreement and he tackled me. I growled and flipped him over, throwing him into the wall.

"Watch it," I hissed.

He jumped at me again and I dodged, diving for his legs. He grabbed me by the neck and I heard a feral growl. I stiffened knowing I would be dead if Alec moved his arm.

"Alright, so I fight hard. Don't kill me," I whispered.

"You think I growled?" Alec chuckled in my ear, making me suppress a shiver of delight.

"Didn't you?" I asked confused.

"That was the Cullen boy," he laughed, "I take it you guys are an item."

"He wishes," I giggled.

Alec let me go and I glared at Edward, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you doing to yourself, love? You should come back with the family. They miss you! We can get married! We can be together without the interference of these savages!"

"You lost your chance the moment we broke up. Do I need to remind you that you broke up with me in the woods of all places?" I snarled.

"But I lied! I still love you!" He cried.

"No you don't," I answered simply.

I turned back to Alec, "Come on let's finish this."

I dodged his lunge, but he grabbed my waist and threw me to the ground. My head gave a crack as it hit the ground and I winced.

"What the hell, man?" I laughed.

"Didn't that hurt?" Alec asked confused.

"Of course it hurt!"

I put my free hand behind my head in time to feel the dent heal.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all.

I glared playfully but in reality I was totally turned on.

"I like a man on top," I smirked.

He hastily got off of me and walked out of the room.

I turned to Felix, "What did I say?"

Felix was holding back a laugh, "Girl you are amazing! I've never seen Alec run out of trainings like that!"

"Is he okay?" I asked slightly worried.

"Oh yeah he's fine. Alec's been single for a while. He has a lot of sexual...tension, you could say," Felix smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "He's a virgin?"

"No, his mate was killed in battle about three centuries ago," Felix answered softly, "He hasn't gotten over it and hardly talks to anyone except Jane. You look a lot like her."

"Oh," I whispered suddenly feeling foolish, "That's terrible."

"They weren't true mates. Just together for the sake of being together. Marcus says their bond wasn't as strong as the others that were mated. They weren't soul mates."

I nodded but I didn't understand fully, "So I take it trainings over?"

Felix chuckled, "Yeah. See you tomorrow at the same time."

I nodded and ran to my room but I heard a strangled sob come from across the hall. I saw Jane sigh as she walked to the door.

"Alec, please let me in," she whispered, knocking on the door.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," I apologized to her.

Jane shook her head, "It's alright. It happens every once in a while."

"If you're sure..." I sounded doubtful to my own ears.

She nodded, "See you at feeding time."

I nodded and went into my room but not before Jane broke into Alec's room and I caught a glimpse of a sobbing Alec on his bed. I quickly turned away and shut my door feeling a pang in my heart. I caused that to happen. Me and my big mouth again.

Then with a jolt I realized what Jane had said.

_See you at feeding times._

I just agreed to drink from humans. Great. Not like I would have been given a choice anyway, right?

* * *

**Here you all go! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Don't forget that the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX! She's an amazing writer and I suggest that you check her stories out if you haven't already! :)**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


	6. Chapter 6!

**Are you for Real?**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella. What happens when she suddenly decides to go to Volterra? They've been watching her, and know everything. Can someone stay stalker? Will Bella find new love, or is she still stuck with Edward, forever. Forever is a long time. . .

**This is a story I've adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. The credit for this chapter and up to chapter 6 goes to her. I've just corrected some of the grammar and spellings! There are also some minor changes to this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy and remember the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX.**

**The next chapter will be all my idea, thanks for reading so far! :)**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

At about seven that night Felix knocked on my door.

"We are going to eat now," he said as soon as I opened my door.

"Oh," I mumbled, "Lead the way then."

"You are seriously going to go through with this?" Felix chuckled, "I don't take you as the 'eat from humans' type."

"I didn't think I'd get a choice but I'd like to try it."

"Of course you'd have a choice," Felix chuckled, "Come on."

He ran off and I followed him to the throne room.

"And this is the throne room of St. Marcus himself!" I heard Heidi's voice announce as the doors opened.

I heard heartbeats. I didn't care how many. They were just there.

"Welcome everyone to Volterra!" Aro cried like he was on crack.

Everyone leapt forward and I followed suit grabbing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked close enough to Mike Newton that I'd live if I killed him. I sunk my teeth into his neck and nearly moaned as the blood pooled in my mouth. It tasted delicious! I drank it deeply and quickly. As soon as he ran dry I let him go and dropped him to the floor. I looked up and Alec was staring at the body by my feet. Felix smirked and came over to me.

"How'd you like him?"

"He was...good," I smiled a little.

I just killed an innocent human. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what I just did.

"Hey are you okay?" Felix asked.

I ignored him and pulled out the guy's wallet that I just killed. I flipped it open and saw a picture of him with a brunette girl and a little baby.

"Oh my god," I whispered horrified.

"Hey it's alright," Felix soothed stepping towards me.

I shook my head, "No it's not. What do we do with him?"

"Throw him in the streets in a nearby town. That's what the lower guards are for though. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, "I'm allowed to leave right?"

He chuckled but nodded. I ran from the room to my own room quickly, shut my door and sank on my bed. I had just killed someone. I wanted to kill him and the worst part...I wanted to kill again. This wasn't me.

"This isn't me," I whispered.

"No one's like themselves in their first few years," A voice chimed from the door.

My head snapped up and I locked eyes with none other than Alec Volturi.

"Sorry I ran out from you earlier," He apologized.

I shook my head, "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. I should have gotten over Josier a long time ago."

"You loved her. You didn't have to do anything to get over her," I told him honestly, "When you love someone you're afraid to let go."

He didn't answer, and I just got up and walked to my closet, staring at my blood caked shirt. I grabbed my black strapless churchy dress out of my closet before going into the bathroom connected to my room.

"If you leave could you be a doll and shut the door?" I asked Alec, "I've always wanted to say that."

I heard Alec's musical chuckle before the sound of my door shutting. I rolled my eyes as I took a quick shower to wash the blood off my skin. I dried myself off quickly before slipping the black dress on.

"What to do, what to do," I mused quietly.

It made me feel slightly better that everyone loathed themselves after they killed someone for the very first time. It made me feel a lot better. I still didn't want him to die but I just couldn't seem to stop. I had to have him.

"The library!" I whispered as if I discovered something amazing.

I remember hearing about it from various other guard members. I walked down the hall searching for it. I stayed clear of doors that looked like all the bedroom doors. When I came to a dead end I groaned in frustration.

"Great," I muttered.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

I whirled around with my hand over my heart, "God, you'll give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," He chuckled not sounding sorry at all, "But you're already dead and you're heart doesn't beat anymore either."

"Ok Mr Smartass there's no need to get technical with me," I retorted.

"What are you looking for?" Alec asked smiling.

"The library? I don't know if it's off limits or not but if it isn't-"

"Follow me," he smiled turning on his heel and taking off.

I stood there for a second and then regained my composure following after him. His scent stopped at a set of silver doors with the words Library engraved upon them in big, bold and black letters.

"Ah," I smirked, "This makes sense!"

I opened the door to see Alec standing there a small smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Volturi library," He announced.

I smiled as I looked around. It was so bright and clean! The setting sun shone through the windows that lined the back wall. There were white couches that circled the middle of the room. Books lined the walls all the way to the ceiling. Amazing.

"Holy fucking shit," I breathed.

"It's intense I know," Alec smirked.

"How the hell-"

"Sulpicia and Athenodora are obsessed with creating new rooms. This was added about 1823."

"It's incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it, dear. You must be Bella. Aro's talked so fondly of you," A feminine voice came from behind me.

I turned around noticing that I was meeting a lot of people today, "Hello. Yes, I'm Bella. And you two are?"

I looked at the black haired beauty and blonde model.

"Oh of course!" The blonde model cried, "My name's Sulplicia. I'm Caius's sister and Aro's mate. This is Athenadora, Aro's sister, and Caius's mate."

"Pleasure," I smiled curtsying slightly.

"Likewise," Athenadora smiled, "We'll leave you two be. Just wanted to meet the one that's been the top gossip of the castle."

I smiled and nodded as they left. I spun around to see Alec looking through the shelves.

"What do you like?" he asked me.

"Classics mostly," I told him, "Some unique modern ones thrown in."

He nodded and pulled out a book, "You'll love this."

I read the title. Another Faust.

"Interesting," I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "It's great really. Never read anything like it."

"Thanks," I said flipping through it.

He nodded and walked towards the doors, "See you in trainings tomorrow."

I nodded looking up but he was already gone. What is with him? Here one minute, gone the next?

I don't know but whatever it was I liked it.

* * *

**Here you all go! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Don't forget that the credit for this chapter goes to XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX! She's an amazing writer and I suggest that you check her stories out if you haven't already! :)**

**Don't forget that next chapter is all my idea! What do you want to see happen? :D**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
